The present invention relates to an anti-skid device, preferably an anti-skid device of a kind comprising a pulley provided with chain pieces which is brought to rotate when bearing on the side of a vehicle wheel, whereby the chain pieces, due to rotating of the pulley, are successively thrown between the wheel and the ground.
Anti-skid devices of the above-mentioned kind are known, particularly for heavy trucks and for trucks of ordinary size. To achieve a proper function of the anti-skid device, it is necessary that the point where the pulley is in contact with the vehicle wheel be capable of being adjusted vertically and horizontally and that the proper pressure between the pulley and the wheel be achieved.
In SE 8501021-3 an anti-skid device for smaller trucks is disclosed, which device has a certain adjustability but comprises many parts. In addition, for moving the pulley from a resting position to a working position, a relatively large space is required, because the pulley must be moved to a resting position where the chains are well above the ground.
European Patent Publication No. 162823 describes a special shelf provided for buses and similar vehicles having limited space. The shelf collects the chains and keeps them free of the ground. The construction comprises additional parts to be located and adjusted into the system in order to obtain the desired function. The shelf is prone also to collect dirt.
Characteristic of the mentioned devices is that their design is relatively complicated; they are expensive to make; and their use can be adapted only to larger vehicles.